The Twins and Their Brothers
by raccoon-inside
Summary: Lemmy and Iggy go to Larry's to hang out. Lots of events unfold that were unexpected, but pleasant ;)


Real quick, this is **SLASH**. (Male on Male action, XD) and incest. If you don't like that, **DON'T READ IT**. I'm accepting of homophobia, but I don't need any of that here. Now that that's out of the way, I would appreciate it if readers do the following:

1\. Write Reviews

2\. Give recommendations

3\. Give your opinion

Alright go enjoy this Koopalings fanfic!

* * *

"Lemmy! You want some soda?!" My twin brother and I were asked to come hang out at our older brother Larry's castle with him. Currently, Larry is searching the upper floors for a hammer bro who owes him cash. "Yeah. I'll have some Durian Fizz!" Lemmy yells back at me. I grab a cold one and close the refrigerator door.

Walking back into the relaxation room, Lemmy asks me, "Hey Iggy, how does it feel to wear glasses?" "You get used to it after a while. Uh..you wanna try them on?" "Sure!" I put the soda can on the coffee table as Lemmy comes over to me. He puts his hand on the back of my head and uses the other to slip my glasses off. I blush at the feel of his soft grip on my scalp. I start to get uncomfortable as things start to happen in certain...areas. He places my glasses on his snout, right in front of his eyes. "Woah, everything is all blurry," he says. "Yeah, well, that means you have good vision, of course. I need them to see though." "You could always wear contacts." "Yeah, but then my pupils are all small and that would make me look stupid." "Nah, you just have to adjust to the light. Come on, let's try."

He runs into the bathroom and searches for some contact lens. Pulling them out with a look of victory on his face, he hands them to me. "There you go Iggy! Now just put some eye drops in your eyes and place the contact lens on top. Then you'll be all good big bro!" I do just as Lemmy said and afterwards close my eyes for a few seconds. I then open them and look in the mirror at myself. "See Iggy! You look so good~" I catch a hint of…..lust in his voice? Nah, I just shake my head and walk back into the other room, laughing awkwardly.

I sit on the couch and relax. Lemmy follows me and sits down right next to me...a little close. Suddenly, I feel an arm rest on my shoulders. "Ain't this great. I bet we look real good together~" Before I know it, I feel a hand on my lap, on the part where my boxers are. Nervously. I ask, "What are you do…" but before I can get another word in, his mouth collides with mine. He sucks on my bottom lip ferociously. I sit there still, feeling controlled by his hold. Soon, I feel his tongue lap my upper lip, asking for entrance. I slowly open my mouth, and his wet tongue dashes in. It caresses my own tongue, and I can hear him moan into my mouth. I feel subject to him, and I begin to moan as well. His hand moves up and into my boxers, wrapping itself around my erect member. I can't do anything, _he has me_. He begins stroking it at a consistent pace. His grip is firm.

He breaks the kiss, gasping. "Iggy, I love you. I want you. I _need_ you." I whimper to him, "I love you too." Lemmy kneels down in between my legs. He takes my 5 inch cock in one hand and uses his other to grab his own 8 inch one. He wraps his lips around the head, and pushes it into his mouth and down his throat. He goes so fast I can barely breathe. He strokes his own at an incredibly fast rate too. I can barely hold on as I feel myself about to cum. Lemmy starts using his tongue on my shaft, licking the entire length. He takes one hand off his cock and grabs my balls, pumping crazily. Meanwhile, he latches to my right leg and humps it vigorously. I'm heading for my climax, and I can tell he is too because he's moaning so loud just like me.

Suddenly, I feel the sensation rise to its peak and I cum so much that it fills up Lemmy's mouth, and he swallows it in gulps down his throat. He cums all over my leg down to my toes. When the ejaculation is over, he unhooks his mouth from my swelling cock and looks up at me. "I'll be needing you forever, you know," he says to me. "Heh...same here," I reply a little shyly.

Just then, we hear Larry walking down the hallway. Before we could do anything, he walks into the room and sees us. "Holy cow!" he yells. "Jeez you guys had some fun, didn't you? Mind if I join?" I look down at his lower regions. His cock was rock hard and 10 inches long...

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed. ;) Again, if you don't like this sort of thing, then you shouldn't have read. All right, please review and do all of the previously mentioned. There will definitely be another chapter eventually so look forward to that, and to Larry… ;)


End file.
